


Huh

by totalnerdatheart



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint tries to make a friend, First Meeting, High School AU, M/M, Phil is the new kid, it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 23:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1024824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalnerdatheart/pseuds/totalnerdatheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's ah... huh." Phil looks a little sheepish, and Clint just chuckles in response.</p><p>"Yeah, huh seems to be the general response." It's Phil's turn to laugh this time, and the very sound of it makes Clint's stomach do a quick flip flop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Huh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlyKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyKat/gifts).



> For Aly who loves high school au's

"Are you alright?" Clint held out his hand for the other teen laying down by the lockers, he had never seen the guy around school before and Clint suspected that this may be the new kid Thor mentioned the other day. 

"I think I have bruises on top of my bruises." Clint laughed and helped the guy to his feet. "Thanks by the way," The guy blushed behind his sunglasses and Clint tried not to stare at how the other guy's freckles were highlighted by the reddened cheeks. "I'm Phil." 

"The name is Clint," Clint looked around the mess of the hallway, wondering how in the world the other teen could have caused so much chaos. "So do you want to explain what happened here, because from my point of view it looks like you were reenacting the running of the bulls." 

"Oh, well, I may have been pushed, or something." Phil shrugs and Clint begins to list off all his classmates he knew would have pushed the new kid down on their first day of school. 

"Well how about this Phil, we can clean this place up, and then you can join me for some pizza." Clint hadn't meant to ask the new kid out to dinner, but it was already out there and there was just something about the guy that he liked. Besides, Kate was always telling him that he should try and make more friends. 

"That sounds awesome actually." Phil's smile is a little shy and Clint is pretty sure that a smile that adorable should be illegal. "Let me just find my..." Phil's foot hits against a metal rod, and Clint wonders how he hadn't noticed that the new kid was blind sooner. 

"Huh," Phil picks up his cane with a frown and Clint supposes his huh might have sounded worse then what he actually meant. "Its nothing bad, I just-um... I didn't notice." 

"It's no big deal." Phil shrugs and starts to pick up his books with an air of nonchalance but Clint can see the tension in his shoulders. 

"I'm partially deaf," Clint didn't mean to blurt it out but it was already out in the open and it wasn't exactly a secret anyways. "I wear hearing aids, they're purple." 

"That's ah... huh." Phil looks a little sheepish, and Clint just chuckles in response.

"Yeah, huh seems to be the general response." It's Phil's turn to laugh this time, and the very sound of it makes Clint's stomach do a quick flip flop. 

"You know, I've never actually seen the color purple before?" 

"That's a damn shame man, purple is awesome."


End file.
